A need exists for a protective cover for an open epidermal site that can form a water-tight seal to effectively prevent fluid from entering the open epidermal site.
A further need exists for a protective cover that is flexible and able to form a seal on various parts of a human or animal body.
A need also exists for a protective cover having sufficient strength or reinforcement means for maintaining a seal and preventing contact with an open epidermal site when touched or impacted by light or moderate pressure.
A need exists for a protective cover having adjustable means for securing to various parts of a human or animal body and for securing to various types and sizes of humans and animals.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed figures.